The fifth Detective
by YJV
Summary: Conan: There is a new girl at school, and she is just like Kudo Shinichi, Hattori Heiji, Hakuba Saguru, and Kuroba Kaito. Just like the Four Geniuses; the Gosho Boys. The four meitanteis! In terms of intelligence and skills..She is a their equal! Who is this girl, and just what is she capable of? Hints of Kaishin/shinkai and Heisagu/heihaku/saguhei/hakuhei! 5 reviews & I'll update!


**Hi there! This is a Detective Conan fanfic!^^ Hope you like it. Please note that some of the "facts" mentioned here are made up by me. **

***-This sign indicates a fact that is made up, usually placed right behind the fact.**

**Oh, and there are pairings! Heiji/Saguru, Kaito/Shinichi, Sonoko/Kazuha, Ran/Masumi, Aoko/Akako.**

**Although, the main protagonist will be the new girl.**

_**Bold Italics-English**_

**Normal-Japanese**

**Now, please enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1: The new girl

* * *

"All right class," Sensei Katayama said cheerily. "Today we have a new classmate. She is from America, so please treat her nicely." There were a series of murmurings as the class got excited about the new American student.

The four resident genius high school detectives, Saguru Hakuba -aka The Great Detective of the North*, and half-British, half-Japanese -, Heiji Hattori –aka The Great Detective of the West, Shinichi Kudo –aka The Great Detective of the East- and Kaito Kuroba, -aka The Great Detective of the South; resident magician and recently-turned high school detective*, and who moonlights as Kaitou Kid, the phantom thief- were not that excited. 'What is so exciting about a foreign student?' was the thought that went through their genius minds.

The female detective, Masumi Sera, has not quite made a name in the detective world as of yet.

All five of them, together with Ran Mouri, Kazuha Toyama, Sonoko Suzuki, Akako Koizumi, and Aoko Nakamori are attending Tokyo high school.

Sensei Katayama turned towards the door. "All right, Pearce-san, please come in." The door slid open and a 19 year-old girl entered.

She has a sharp chin, high cheekbones, white skin, rosy lips, thin eyebrows, a sharp well-defined nose, glossy and wavy waist-length auburn hair and beautiful grey eyes that complemented her facial features even more.

She is tall, and her form slender. Her arms were long and slender, her fingers long and well-manicured. Her legs were long and shapely, and unblemished. Her skin was soft and silky smooth.

Many of the boys and girls stared at her, for she was extremely beautiful, on par with Koizumi-san, in fact. She made her way to the front of the class, and wrote down her name in romanji. She turned to the class.

"Hello and good morning! My name is Kamelia Pearce. First name Kamelia, last name Pearce. I am not used to being called by my last name, so please, minna, call me Kamelia!" She gave a cheerful smile as she introduced herself in Japanese, having a hint of an American accent.

Everyone nodded and responded, "Hai!"

The teacher looked around the classroom, "Ano…"

Kaito and Shinichi were sitting together, Heiji and Saguru were seated together, and so were Ran and Masumi, Kazuha and Sonoko, and Aoko and Akako.

"Ah, Kamelia-san, please sit beside Kubo Mira-san."

She nodded, and made her way towards the aforementioned girl.

* * *

Kamelia's POV:

* * *

I slid into my seat beside Kubo-san. I immediately noticed some things about her-like how she has four cats at home, that she is part of the calligraphy club* and that she aspires to be a doctor. All these deductions were easy, and only a few among all the other things that I had observed about her. And this is child's play.

I struck up a conversation with her, saying, "Hi! Nice to meet you, Kubo-san!"

She answered in kind, "Nice to meet you too, erm…Pearce-san."

I waved away her greeting, "I told you to call me Kamelia, did I not?"

She gave a hesitant nod, "Y-yes!"

I leaned back in my chair as we waited for first period to arrive. "So…how are your cats?"

She blinked, her face morphing into one of shock, heh, these reactions never fail to amuse me. Oh, and I relished these reactions. It is just so fun to catch them off guard, and surprise them.

"E-EEHH?!" She exclaimed out loud, her outburst attracting the attention of everyone in class.

I quickly shushed her. "Not so loud! Everyone is looking!"

She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Ho-how did you know that I have cats?"

I smirked, "Four, correct?"

She nodded, and I answered, "Oh, not just cats. I also know that you are part of the calligraphy club, and that you want to become a doctor…among other things."

She blinked and said, awe in her voice, "How did you know?"

I chuckled and answered, "Easy, really. You are carrying a bag filled with 12 cans of cat food, of course, you could be buying extra or your cat eats a lot, but that notion quickly gets wiped away as you have got short hairs (fur) of four different colours on your blue uniform –orange, white, black and grey. This suggests that you have four cats, one white, one black, one orange-probably a tabby- and one grey. These cans of cat food are probably bought on a daily basis. Four for breakfast, another four for lunch, and another four for dinner. "

She nodded slowly. "Wh-what about the others?"

"Oh, those? Elementary." I said airily. "I know you are in calligraphy club as you have brought calligraphy materials and put them under your desk. Since we do not have any calligraphy in our curriculum, and today is one of the weekly co-curricular activities day, you are obviously from the calligraphy club. As for you wanting to be a doctor, well, look. Right there, you are reading a medical science book. It is not one of the textbooks, and you could be reading it as a form of pleasure reading, but you are more into manga as a form of reading pleasure, if the stack of mangas under your desk which you borrowed from the library is anything to go by, but I digress. So, you are reading it as a form of learning. Why would you want to learn it unless you are certain that it would help you in future? As a form of medical knowledge, no doubt; especially when you want to become a doctor."

Right! I just monologued… But she simply blinked and breathed, "Sugoi…"

I blushed, "Really?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Mmhm!"

I chuckled lightly, "Well…I also made 15 other deductions about you…would you like to hear me monologue again?"

I giggled at her expression, just as the mathematics teacher walked into class.

As the teacher started his monotonous lesson-on a very easy topic-, Kubo-san leaned over to my desk and said quietly, "You know, you are like the Four Geniuses."

I blinked, "The Four Geniuses…? Who are they?"

She continued, "The Four Geniuses of Tokyo University…maybe even the whole of Japan! Look over there, in the middle of the class two rows ahead of us, and two columns to the left. The four boys."

I followed her directions and saw them, "The twins, the blonde hair and the dark-skinned boys?"

She nodded. "Oh, and they are not twins, those two. They simply look alike. The one with the neat hair and that tuft of hair sticking out at the back of his head is Kudo Shinichi, the Great Detective of the East, and the one with the unruly hair is Kuroba Kaito, resident magician and the Great Detective of the South. The blonde haired boy is Hakuba Saguru. He is half-British, which accounts for the blonde hair. He is also the Great Detective of the North. The dark-skinned boy is Hattori Heiji, who is from Osaka, so he speaks kansai-ben, and also has a slight accent because of it. He is also the Great Detective of the West.

These four are the smartest in the school; they are in a league of their own! To even be in the same class as them is truly an honour, an honour others could only dream about! They are the best there is! The smartest! The most talented! They aced all their classes! They are known as Japan's best. The four Great Detectives of Japan! Heck, maybe even the entire world! In Tokyo University, they surpass even the senpais and senseis, so they are known around campus as the Four Geniuses. They are very famous and incredibly popular…they even have their very own fan club! For each of them and the four of them combined and even shippings between the foursome! "

She was getting excited now..."Sh-shippings?" I inquired, incredulous.

She nodded vigorously, "Yea! Kuroba-kun and Kudo-kun are dating, and Hattori-kun is with Hakuba-kun! Just seeing them together makes fan girls have nose bleeds. Oh, and some of the girls-and even boys- are angry to have their idol and favourite detective taken away from them. Almost 99.9% of the girls in this school are their fan girls and at least 25% of the boys too! That's how famous they are!"

"I see…" I murmured as I sat back and stared at the ceiling, my mind going a mile a minute, absorbing all the newly acquired information and storing them in my wide expanse of a mind.

"-rce-san."

"Pearce-san."

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I did not notice the teacher calling me until Kubo-san nudged me and hissed, "Sensei Imai is calling you!"

I quickly stood up in my seat. "H-hai! Gomenasai, but I am not used to being addressed by my last name so…"

Sensei had a tick on his forehead, expressing his annoyance. "Well, Kamelia-san. Since you were so graciously listening to my lecture just now, you wouldn't mind writing down the answer to this question, would you?" I looked at the question written on the board and immediately knew the answer.

I shrugged, "Of course not. Would you like the exact numbers?"

The sensei blinked but I was already on the roll, "The exact numbers are 38.324568901. Degrees." I added as an afterthought. "However, since the answer is in degrees, it needs to be converted to one decimal place, so the answer after the conversion is 38.3 degrees."

The sensei had eyes as big as saucers, his jaw dropped to the floor (I swear it did) and his chalk dangled limply in his fingers as he stared at me, shell-shocked. The entire class (almost) stared at me as well, but I remained nonchalant, sighing and walking up to the front of the class. I took the chalk from the teacher and started writing down the workings and formulas.

I used up the entire board doing this sum, and I strictly followed the teacher's technique, even though I knew an easier and less complicated, and shorter method of deriving the answer. In the space of 2 minutes, I had completed the sum, something which normally takes the average person 6 minutes to accomplish. I derived the raw answer, without using the calculator, before converting it to one decimal place; underlining it to show that that was my answer.

I turned to the sensei. "This is the answer, correct? I simply followed your technique and instructions accordingly to derive the answer," I smirked, "Albeit your method is an extremely complicated and time consuming one."

The sensei nodded numbly, "Th-that is correct, Kamelia-san. Th-thank you. You can return to your seat now." He took the chalk from me. As I was walking down the aisle back to my seat, the whole class erupted into a warm applause. Even the 'Four Geniuses' applauded, impressed. I blushed and hurried back to my seat, burying my head in a book.

The Four Geniuses…huh…

* * *

Normal POV:

* * *

The new girl from America had piqued the interests of the four Meitanteis, and they started eying her with new interest.

She was happily chatting to Kubo Mira, and her grey eyes showed knowledge and intelligence that are rarely possessed. So far, only four people can radiate such auras of intellect, and these are the four Meitanteis of Japan.

'RRRIIINNNGGG!' The school bell rang fiercely, signalling the end of maths lesson, and also welcoming break time. Ran Mouri went up to Shinichi Kudo and said, "Ne, Shinichi, do you want to speak to the new girl?"

"Eh?" he blinked. Kaito on the other hand, grinned his Cheshire like grin, "But of course! Right, Shin-chan?"

Masumi Sera said, "Sou, sou! However, it seems as though Kubo-san has the same ideas!"

True enough, Kubo Mira was tugging Kamelia's hand in the direction of the group. Although Kamelia looked reluctant, as she stumbled over to them.

"Minna-san! You wouldn't believe it! Kudo-kun, Hattori-kun, Hakuba-kun and Kuroba-kun, I believe that you have found your match!" Mira said smugly.

Kamelia, however, "No! No! Kubo-san is just exaggerating, ne, Kubo-san?"

Mira huffed, "I'm most certainly not! Did you know?"

By then, they had already gathered quite a crowd. The students in the entire class had formed a circle around them.

Mira continued, "When she sat down, we had barely even met for five minutes, and she already knew that I have 4 cats at home, am in the calligraphy club, and about my future dream of becoming a doctor!"

"Heh?" Minami Suou, Mira's best friend interjected. "Not even I, your best friend, know that you want to become a doctor, Mira."

Mira chuckled sheepishly, "W-well, it's just too embarrassing."

This time, Kamelia interrupted. "Embarrassing?! Kubo-san, there is nothing for you to be embarrassed about. To be a doctor is an extremely noble profession. One which others could only dream about! You have the resources, the intelligence and the opportunity. Take it! Oh, and along the way, should you be unsure of anything, do not hesitate to ask me!"

Mira started, "Eh? Kamelia-san, you know about medical science?"

She nodded. "Yes, back in America, I studied in a medical School. However, after two years, you could say that I kind of…got… "Kicked out" of the school."

"Eh? You were expelled?"

She shook her head.

Ran inquired, "So…you were suspended?"

Again, she shook her head. Then she grinned.

"_**Nope! **_None of these! In actual fact, I was deemed to be 'too smart' for the school!"

* * *

**Alright. First chapter is down. I changed their school to put them all together. Reviews would really be appreciated! Please tell me what you think of the new girl. Oh, and as we go further into the story, things will get more exciting, so please stay tuned!^^**

**p.s-Hopefully I can get at least 5 reviews for this chapter. If there are any inconsistencies of flaws, please do not hesitate to tell me in your reviews, and I will seek to correct it!^^**


End file.
